Tolerance
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Tyl- Gokudera has the idea for a shots contest to see who can last the longest, and by the end it turns in to something totally different between Tsuna and his mist and cloud guardians. 182769. This is yaoi with lemon if you like it enjoy if you don't then don't read. BoyXBoy. One-shot


**So here is a 182769, god I can honestly say this was the funniest thing I've ever typed out it was really fun typing it out, and I hope that all the fangirls like it because at first it wasn't going to be a threesome, but in the end I just had to do it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. I WISH I DID BECAUSE I LOVE MUKURO AND HIBARI SO MUCH.**

* * *

One-shot- Tolerance

Tsuna sat at the table as his guardians began to poor drinks, he took a sip of his Vanilla Pear and Vodka Cocktail that Hibari had gotten him and then set the cup back down. He was rather board because alcohol doesn't really affect him the same as everyone else, so it doesn't make the night anymore fun for him. It doesn't really matter how much he drinks because usually by the end of the night he's the only one not drunk and passed out. But as the boss Reborn always demands for him to drink until the last guardian has either gone home or passed out, so he's gotten use to nursing the drunks and cleaning up.

Tsuna was extremely surprised the first time they all got together to drink and he found out that he had the highest tolerance for liquor, and he's pretty sure that the only time he even got close to feeling the drinks was when somebody decided to take the mix part out of the drink half way through the night and even then he didn't start acting weird or anything like that, no instead it just gave him a really weak stomach for the next week. Other than that one experience he's never come close to being drunk when with the group. Now on the other hand he's only ever gotten plaster once in his life and it was when he was alone for the weekend. He was searching the house for alcohol well he was sick, everyone was out of the mansion and for some reason he just wanted to drink and he kind of went a little overboard, in the morning he definitely felt it, when he woke up he had one hell of a hangover and his cold had gotten way worse.

Tsuna was just minding his own business as he sat in the corner of the room in peace at the edge of the table, suddenly Gokudera stood up, "I declare its time for us to have a drinking contest, well except for Juudiame since he never drinks when were out."

Tsuna looked at Gokudera eyes in complete disbelief, "What are you talking about? I'm drinking right now."

Hibari sat down beside Tsuna with Mukuro sitting on his other side, "He always drinks, but usually it's me or Mukuro who get him his drinks for some reason."

Gokudera looked at him confused, "Okay well then Juudiame is participating too, and its mandatory so no refusing to play, so let's see who can handle the most alcohol."

Tsuna sighed as he downed his drink to be ready for the shot he would be getting soon, he knew that no one other then Mukuro or Hibari had ever given him a drink, but he at least thought the others knew he drank too when they were having one of these meetings, he sighed thinking so this entire time I could have just had pop because they didn't notice I was drinking anyways. Tsuna sighed as he looked at Gokudera, "I'll participate but you have to use Vodka."

A couple minutes latter Gokudera had gotten every bottle of Vodka from the mansions kitchen and set them in the middle of the table, Tsuna yawned as Yamamoto came in behind Gokudera with the shot glasses and set one down in front of everyone, even the girls decided to participate. Gokudera looked at the glass Tsuna had already downed, "Juudiame, since you already drank one glass you can skip the first shot since you're the only one to have had a drink yet."

Tsuna just waved his hand, "Its fine, just poor me one too."

Gokudera looked at him shocked, "Are you sure I mean you'll be at a disadvantage."

Reborn commented from his side of the table, "Its fine just poor him one, he won't last long anyways."

Tsuna looked at him and frowned, "Hey."

Everyone around the table laughed as the shots were poured, then everyone downed it, by the 10th one the girls were already out of it, and Yamamoto's face was red, Tsuna just sat back quietly and continued to drink them. The game went on until out of the large group the only ones left were Gokudera, Hibari, Tsuna, and Mukuro, but also I few people had left earlier when they had gotten board of it. Tsuna looked at a really red Gokudera, and then at Hibari who didn't look drunk but just by the way he was sitting Tsuna could tell the alcohol was starting to get to him, and then Mukuro who was just sitting there laughing which Tsuna knew meant from experience that the illusionist was already quite hammered, "So do you guys want to give up yet, I mean I'm not even close to drunk but obviously your all getting pretty close."

The 3 other men sitting at the table glared at him which obviously stated no, Tsuna smiled and the laughed slightly, "Okay then it's not my fault when your pride hurts tomorrow from being beaten by me."

Gokudera was the next one to pass out which just left Tsuna, Mukuro and Hibari to be the ones drinking, Tsuna yawned and then drank the next shot, he picked up the bottle to prepare for the next one to find it empty, "I guess will never know who will win were out of Vodka."

Mukuro looked at Tsuna, "I know you have more in your room Tsunayoshi-kun, it's that expensive stuff you get reborn to always buy for you that you don't want to share."

Tsuna looked at him, "How the hell do you know about it?"

The 2 men looked at him like he was stupid, Tsuna sighed, "Never mind that was a stupid question, anyways you 2 head to my room then and take the glasses with you, I'll put blankets on everyone passed out in here and then I'll be in."

Mukuro and Hibari did as suggested, and Tsuna laid blankets on everyone who was asleep, he quickly cleaned the room and took the dishes to the kitchen shoving them in the dish washer quickly and turned it on, and then he turned the lights off and headed to his room when he entered he saw them already sitting down, Mukuro looked up at him, "What the hell took you so long?"

Tsuna smiled, "I cleaned everything up."

Mukuro just looked at him and then questioned, "How are you not even close to drunk yet?"

Tsuna shrugged, "I haven't had anywhere near enough to drink yet, I mean you guys always get me my drinks, how can you not already understand my level of tolerance for alcohol."

Hibari smirked at him, "I do, he's just an idiot, and I mean it I was really surprised when I gave you cups of all vodka to test you that one night and it did nothing at all."

Tsuna looked at him, "It was you, damn do you know what that did to my stomach afterwards, and I could only handle eating soup for an entire week after."

Mukuro laughed, "So you don't ever get drunk but you can have a hanger over."

Tsuna smiled, "No, don't joke around I can get drunk but it only happens under special circumstances, like when I'm sick."

Mukuro smirked, "Interesting."

Suddenly Tsuna turned when he heard a noise behind him, when he turned back to continue their game suddenly Mukuro was across the small table that was set up and had grabbed his wrists, Tsuna tried to move but couldn't, "Let me go."

Mukuro laughed, "The Alcohol must do something to you because you wouldn't fall for something like that so easily usually."

It didn't take long for Mukuro to get across and straddle Tsuna holding the younger down with one hand well he grabbed his ring and removed it from his finger just in case, he threw the ring to Hibari who set it in Tsuna's bedside table. Mukuro took his tie and gently tied Tsuna's hands together, well Hibari moved the table and got rid of the Alcohol, Tsuna looked at them well trying to struggle to get free, "What are you guys doing, let me go Mukuro."

Mukuro picked Tsuna up and slid him on his shoulder, he walked over to the large master bed and set Tsuna down keeping a hold on his wrists, "What do you think we're going to do, Kufufu..."

Tsuna's eyes went wide, "Don't do it, let me go."

Hibari came over and growled at Mukuro, "I don't want to share with you."

Mukruo looked at him, "I'm not really the happiest to share him with you either, but he's to strong to try doing this alone."

Tsuna looked at them angry, he kneed Mukuro in the stomach making him let go and then he turned to kick Hibari but had his leg caught as Hibari moved on to the bed towards his head; he held his arms and looked at Mukuro, "Hurry up and do it."

Mukuro began to remove Tsuna's belt trying to get his pants off as he continued to fight, suddenly Tsuna felt warmth on his lips, and he was surprised to see Hibari kissing him. Tsuna fought at first until he started to enjoy the kissing, Tsuna had always had a thing for his Mist and Cloud guardians but he never thought that it would get anywhere, and he was too nervous to say anything so he just didn't. He had kept everyone believing that he still liked Kyoko or at least he thought that he had tricked everyone, but now he wasn't so sure, when Tsuna's lips were free he questioned them, "Why are you guys doing this?"

Mukuro looked up at him, "You really need to ask."

Tsuna's lips were captured once again by Hibari's, he felt Hibari's tongue seeking for entrance, as he opened his teeth Hibari was actually surprised but only for a second and then he continued. Tsuna jumped when he felt Mukuro playing with his chest now under his shirt, Hibari released his lips to allow Tsuna to get some air and quickly pulled his shirt up to his arms at the same time. Hibari looked at him, "If you behave I'll release your arms."

Tsuna nodded and Hibari untied him, Mukuro glanced up from the place he was kissing at Hibari, "Why did you releasing his arms."

Hibari simply said, "It's no fun if he doesn't participate too."

Mukuro sighed, "I guess." And then he continued with what he was doing.

Hibari continued to kiss Tsuna, well Tsuna was holding on to their hands. Mukuro moved down lower until he had a grip on Tsuna and then he slowly began to move his hand. Tsuna moaned in to Hibari's mouth as Mukuro continued to move his hand now going faster. Hibari started playing with Tsuna's nipples well Tsuna moaned and his grip on his hand tightened, the moaning got louder when Mukuro changed to using his mouth. When Hibari saw that he looked at Mukuro, "It's my turn down their so move or I'll bite you to death."

Mukuro just ignored him and moved his mouth faster, but Tsuna felt bad leaving Hibari out so he moved his body slightly so that he could get his head down to wear Hibari was, he let go of Hibari's hands and began to unzip Hibari's pants. Tsuna was surprised at Hibari's size but only for a second, and then he slid his hands around Hibari's shaft. After a couple seconds he moved his head down and began to suck on the tip. Tsuna looked up and could see a lot more red lining his face, he continued to watch as Hibari's weaved his fingers through his hair and began to moan but quietly, Tsuna was surprised by how Hibari reacted, he expected him to be way more quite and against this but he seemed to really be enjoying himself. Just because of the face Hibari was making Tsuna wanted to make him feel better, suddenly Mukuro pulled Tsuna backwards and flipped him over on his hands and knees, Hibari quickly moved so that he was positioned under Tsuna, Tsuna without question went back to what he was doing until he felt a tongue at his back entrance. He jumped and quickly looked backwards at Mukuro, "What are you doing?"

Mukuro looked at him, "Preparing you for me to enter."

Tsuna's eyes opened wide, but he just had his head turned back by Hibari, Tsuna could tell Hibari was silently asking for more. Tsuna dipped his head back down and moved faster this time, Hibari was moaning loudly from the faster pace, when Mukuro shove in a finger Tsuna began to moan well he moved his head up and down. Tsuna next felt the second finger enter him and then a third, and by the forth one he could no longer concentrate on what he was doing, he was just moving now. When Mukuro removed his fingers he quickly lined himself up against Tsuna's entrance and the second he pushed in Tsuna pulled his mouth up and moaned loudly from the pain, Hibari started kissing him quickly to try and take his mind off of it.

Mukuro moved slowly at first and only picked up his pace once all the pain from Tsuna's voice was gone, once Mukuro found Tsuna's sweet spot Tsuna was moaning in pure bliss from the extremely wonderful feeling. Hibari moved so that he could suck on one of Tsuna's nipple well he used his hand to play with the other one. Mukuro continued to move as fast as he could as Tsuna continued to moan louder and louder until he just couldn't take it anymore, he screamed loudly in pleasure as he climaxed. Tsuna was barely holding himself up as Mukuro moaned out in pleasure and released himself in to the smaller being.

Tsuna dropped in to Hibari's arms as Mukuro pulled out, his breathing was heavy as he was moved in to a sitting position with his back facing Hibari's chest, Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist and rested his neck on Tsuna's shoulder, he picked him up slightly and slowly and gently slid himself in to Tsuna's opening, instantly Tsuna started moaning as Hibari moved slowly until he found Tsuna's sweet spot, and then he pulled almost all the way out and slammed Tsuna down on him the younger screamed in pleasure, he saw Mukuro move in front of him and begin to suck on his length well Hibari continued to move in and out, he was slowly picking up speed but was pushing it in as far as he could get, Hibari could tell when Tsuna was going to come so he quickened his pace even more as Tsuna tightened around him, Hibari moaned out in pleasure as he released in to Tsuna, when Tsuna felt his insides being filled up combined with the movement on his front he released into Mukuro's mouth, Mukuro swallowed it all as he pulled his head up and wiped his face with a smirk, when Hibari pulled out of Tsuna the smaller collapsed in to Mukuro's arms in front of him. Tsuna passed out like that right in Mukuro's naked grasp, Mukuro slowly moved him to the top of the bed setting his head on a pillow, he moved off the bed and downed another shot and then went and laid in bed with Tsuna, well Hibari had already slid in to bed on Tsuna's other side, the Two held on to Tsuna as they also fell asleep. But before they passed out Hibari smirked and said, "I still don't like sharing with you, but I wouldn't mind doing this again."

Mukuro just laughed at that.

* * *

In the morning Gokudera had woken up at the table in the kitchen, when he awoke he tried to find Tsuna but he wasn't there so he guessed that he had probably gone back to his bed, Gokudera went and drank a cup of water well taking some pills for his now throbbing head, afterwards he thought he would be a good right hand man and take Tsuna some pills since he'll probably also have one hell of a headache. When he was walking to Tsuna's room he saw Yamamoto walking up at the table and threw him the bottle of pills since he had already taken the ones out for Tsuna. He continued walking to the bedroom, he knocked 3 times like always then walked in with a smile and said, "Juudiam...e, WHAT THE HELL, MUKURO AND HIBARI WHAT DID YOU DO TO JUUDIAME."

Tsuna yawned and moved sitting up at his wake up call, but when he noticed he was naked he quickly dropped his body down his face turned completely red from embarrassment at being in bed naked with his naked guardians, Hibari and Mukuro glared at Gokudera as they covered Tsuna up more, Hibari grabbed his Tonfa and threw it at Gokudera who just barely dodge it to have a trident fly at him right after, Gokudera looked at the bed again in fear, as Hibari said, "Get out or I'll bite you to death."

Mukuro just staring was enough, Gokudera closed the door and quickly went the other way he'd be back latter to bring Tsuna some medicine. For his hangover and whatever else is hurting.

* * *

**That was so much fun I never thought putting Hibari and Mukuro together when going after Tsuna would be so much fun. Lol I have the biggest smile on my face right now. I hope everyone enjoyed, this was my first time writing a threesome it was quite the new experience and I haven't written any lemon for a while so I had this idea and went with it. Please review if you liked it.**


End file.
